


Thanksgiving

by elenawrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: Jean and Jeremy visit Jeremy's mother for Thanksgiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesawbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/gifts).



> originally posted on tumblr for the jeanmoreaunet 's fall exchange. this is my gift to Brittany (wesawbears)

Jean is warm when he wakes up, his mind still full of fading dreams and the overwhelming feeling that he is comfortable and should not leave this bed. That feeling is becoming familiar to him, as is the press of the body against his back and the arms around his waist.  

Jean smiles with his eyes still shut, taking a deep breath and tucking himself back into Jeremy’s chest behind him.  

He’s about to drift off again, calm and content, but something sounds— _different._ There’s the slow breathing of Jeremy, the quiet noises from outside their room as the rest of the world starts it’s day, and —

_Oh_. The rain. 

The rain. They’re in Seattle, Jean remembers, It’s Thanksgiving and they’re in Seattle with Jeremy’s mother. He knows it rains here constantly, but it hadn’t sunk in until the soft pitter-patter could be heard on the roof.  

Jean doesn’t remember the last time he heard or saw rain for longer than a trip through an unfamiliar town for an exy game. He was kept down in Evermore for most of his life, scarcely seeing the sky once the Ravens really got into training. He’s missed being caught in the rain, letting it hit his face and hair and back, rushing inside to get warm and watch the weather outside. He still doesn’t get enough rain for his liking in Southern California, but he’d learned to go without years ago.  

For now, though, he doesn’t have to. 

Jean feels Jeremy stir against his back, and the arms on his waist shift to stroke his side. 

“Morning,” mumbles Jeremy, kissing the skin between Jean’s neck and shoulder. He’s just the slightest bit ticklish there, and Jeremy likes to use this information to make Jean squirm a little. Jean doesn’t particularly mind, though he’d never tell Jeremy that. It’s more fun to play exasperation. 

“Good morning,” Jean says, turning his head around to find Jeremy’s lips. They’re already curved in a smile, and Jean wonders for what must be the thousandth if Jeremy is just smiling constantly, as he never seems to quit. He’s even smiling against Jean’s lips as he kisses him, and he’s still smiling when they break apart. To Jean, it’s endearing in an almost maddening way.  

He doesn’t mind going mad for this reason. 

“Sleep well?” asks Jeremy, still stroking Jean’s side. 

Jean slips out of Jeremy’s arms and turns to face him, resting his own hands on Jeremy’s torso. “Yes. Your mother’s made it very nice for us.“ 

And she has; the room is spotless and comfortable, and there’s a window looking out to the backyard that Jean watches the rain out of for a few moments, enjoying the sight but being glad he’s indoors. 

"She said she cleaned up a little yesterday,” Jeremy mumbles, and Jean can feel him smiling against his back. “She likes you.”

Jean’s heart twists a little. He can feel himself blushing slightly, and he squirms around to face Jeremy. 

“She— Hm?”

Jeremy’s eyes are half shut and his eyelashes brush across Jean’s skin as he speaks. “She likes you. She thinks you’re good for me, which you are.” He opens his eyes and kisses Jean’s shoulder where his too-large shirt has slipped down, and Jean suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of _god, he’s real, he’s saying this, how did I even get here, how did I even get him?_

He must have a funny look on his face, because Jeremy looks up and runs his fingertips through his hair gently, silently asking what’s going on. 

“Well, I like your mother,” Jean says quietly, and Jeremy laughs a little. 

“She’s sweet.” Jean loves the way Jeremy says it, no hesitation at all. “She won’t be happy if we let her breakfast get cold, though." 

Jeremy slips out of bed, and Jean follows a moment after. 

—-  
Jean doesn’t know how grace goes during dinner. Honestly, he’s not even sure if Jeremy’s mother knows, as it was Laila who suggested saying it in the first place. It’s a tradition in her family apparently, and she’s asked if she could say it here while her parents are vacationing in Italy. 

Alvarez doesn’t seem certain on it either, but she smiles at Laila the entire time, stroking her hand on top of the table. 

Jeremy is holding Jean’s hand as well, and Jean stares at them twined together for a moment. Jeremy catches him looking and squeezes his hand, and when Jean looks at his face he feels like Jeremy’s smile could melt away his bad spots completely. Jean squeezes back. 

When grace is over, Laila digs into her food ravenously, and Jeremy’s mother just sits there and laughs. 

"Missed the food, have you?” she says, and Jean turns to Jeremy, confused.  

“Mom makes great Thanksgiving dinner,” he says, mouth already half full of potatoes. “The turkey, the stuffing, the gravy, it’s all perfect.” He nudges Laila’s elbow. “At least to Laila.”

“It is!” mumbles Laila through her mouthful of turkey. “This is the best food I’ve ever had!

Mrs. Knox laughs and shakes her head. "Thank you, dear.”

Laila nods in reply and Jean picks up his own fork, curious now.

He’s about to taste the food when he looks across the table and finds Mrs. Knox looking at him, smiling. 

_Smiling._ Everyone in this little family smiles so much, and it’s overwhelming in the nicest way possible to Jean. It would’ve been aggravating, painful even, just a year ago, but now—

Now Jean welcomes it. 

Jean holds Mrs. Knox’s gaze for another second before she sighs and says, “I’m glad you joined us this year, Jean.” Her eyes crinkle with the sincerity of that smile, and Jean looks around to the other faces at the table. All looking at him. All smiling. 

Jeremy finds Jean’s free hand under the table. 

“I’m glad too,” Jean says, and he meets Mrs. Knox’s smile with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
